Inevitable Association
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Shinsengumi Captain's thoughts on one rainy evening...and a few more after that of coming across a young woman who would soon crawl under is skin and into his supposedly 'dead' heart. A first at a SaitouTokio Story. AU
1. Chapter I

**Inevitable Association**

I remember it being a very dark and cold night. It happened to be raining as well. To a bitter bastard like me, rain or the coldness of winter was like an old friend. I welcomed its chill as it caressed my skin under my uniform. What did I care? I was dead anyway. Of course not in the true sense of the word, but more importantly to feel nothing for those that I came across. If I felt emotions I knew I wouldn't be able to perform my duties and with that in mind I made sure I was stone cold and ruthless. I moved about the streets doing my job as requested by my superiors and that's all. No regrets.

However, it appeared fate would change my usual patrolling and/or killing ways as it wished to through a strange twist into my straightforward life.

That rainy evening I'd been patrolling the area on my own. I was a skilled swordsman and needed no help in fighting the enemy, but I wasn't careless and if I required help I knew where to find it. My ability to strike down whoever got in my way was one-hundred percent. I failed at nothing and therefore I wondered the streets alone this night and came across worthless thugs surrounding someone who was sprawled on the ground in the mud. It was evident to me that it was a woman as one of the thugs had a tight hold on her damp hair. Instantly my eyes narrowed at the scene they caused. It was one of the things I truly hated. Defenseless women being abused was never called for and therefore on stealth feet I made my way towards the four of them.

'_Having fun?'_ I remembered questioning darkly and instantly they turned to face me, looking me up and down until one blurted out the obvious. _'You're from Shinsengumi!'_ I had no time to answer, not that I'd waist much of my breath on them as they drew weapons. It merely took minutes as I struck them down. Worthless scum...that's all they were to me. I as a Shinsengumi member - a captain no less - am always ready for action and pitied the fool that would dare challenge me to a fight.

The rain instantly washed the blood from my sword, but crisp white paper was drawn from the inside of my hakama as I cleaned it off entirely. The woman I'd saved still lay on the ground along with the corpses of the men who tried to do battle with me. Her hands clenched in the mud as an aura of anger surrounded her. For what reason, I didn't know or care and instead began walking off not saying a single thing to her. It wasn't my business to find out her details as I had other matters to attend to this night.

The very next day I wondered the streets with my comrades trailing behind me but stopped when a young woman was pushed into me. I had taken a small step back, eyes narrowing as the culprits took off not wishing to stick around and instead lowered my glowing gaze to her crumpled form in the mud once again. Instantly I recognized who she was, but voiced nothing as she stood up, dusting herself off as she did so.

'_Watch where you're going!' _She had snapped at me, not even caring that I wore the uniform of the Shinsengumi or that I had members right behind me as we walked the streets with pride and an aura of supremeness. One of my underlings was ready to strike her, but my hand went out, quieting him down and silently telling him to remain in his position as I observed brown-gold eyes flicker angrily up at me. _'You owe me a new kimono' _she had huffed at me as her pale slender hand brushed cakes of mud from the right side of her kimono.

My eyes had drawn up and down her slender frame as I took in her appearance. Her hair was placed into an immaculate bun on top of her head with jeweled hair pins as accessories. Her kimono, which she was still fuming over was made of cream and maroon silks and seemed to be quite an expensive one at that. At quick glance one would think she was a whore, but to my trained eyes – and the fact I'd been to a few pleasure houses – she was far too sophisticated and so I placed it down to the fact she came from a wealthy family instead. As I silently looked down at her short form, her brown-gold eyes moved back up to look at me and never once flinched away from my cold hard stare. The first thought that came to mind about her was that she had spunk.

That morning the streets went eerily quiet as this unknown woman faced off against a Captain of the Shinsengumi. It appeared she wasn't afraid to show off her wealthy background in what she wore or how she acted and didn't fear me at all. The mere knowledge of this intrigued me even more.

I leaned into her that day, a wolfish grin on my face as I whispered _'With an attitude like that I'll remember your face and make you my woman'_ to her before straightening up to my full height. Her eyes had widened at that, but she voiced nothing. I merely wished to scare and annoy her as my lips quirked into a cynical grin. With that event finally over my squadron and I were on our way as we paid not further attention to her.

It would soon become apparent, over the coming days that this very woman, whom I never knew the name of, would be more frequent in my life then any other woman I'd ever been associated with...or even bedded with.

# To Be Continued #

Authors Notes: Ah, this is probably only two, three or four chapters long as I just felt like bringing out a Saitou/Tokio story. It's pretty much just an interpretation of my own of how the two could have possibly met for the first time. I mean it's never clear how the two of them met or even how long they have been married for or even if Saitou met her back in his Shinsengumi days or what not. At least I don't think there is...and if there is...oh well. Sorry, I'm probably making no sense at all, but its all in Saitou's POV about himself, maybe a little bit of Shinsengumi and a whole lot of Tokio. I couldn't resist trying it out, so hopefully it's okay for now.


	2. Chapter II

**Inevitable Association**

The rain had ceased the night I headed back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. I had been assigned a specific mission appointed to me by my superiors and was just returning with information regarding our enemy in Edo. As I quietly walked the exterior of the main building, not a sound emitted from the floorboards as I quietly headed for my superiors quarters. I had stopped outside his shoji, hand posed to knock to let him know of my return, but his voice interrupted the still night.

'_You may enter Saitou-san.'_ He had spoken quietly and I entered his darkened room with only a lantern positioned by his side and rested on the tatami mat before him. In his hand he held an old worn book and he looked a little too casual for my liking. To me, a Shinsengumi member, no matter if they were commanders, captains or subordinates should always be alert and ready for action with their sword at their very side. It was the only way I slept.

'_You may begin.'_ He commanded of me as he placed down his book, his steel-grey eyes staring over at me.

I confessed the details of what I had done as I patrolled the streets of Edo, my golden eyes alert and my hand at my sword ready in case someone grew suspicious of my ways. It didn't take long before I found drunken men boosting about their kills and placed two and two together and knew the low lives would escort me unknowingly to their sanctuary. It appeared a lot of their men were frequent customers at a certain restaurant in the red light district as they hired out their own personal areas to entertain themselves with food, sake and whores. As I quietly ate at the restaurant the enemy was too drunk to notice I was paying particular attention to everything they voiced as they had openly talked about what they were up to. It was pathetic really and even the captains or commanders weren't stopping them in their ways as they were just as bad. It made a cruel smirk break onto my lips as I downed the sake and headed off into the night. I didn't leave the grounds of the restaurant and instead silently made my way around to the opened windows to listen for anything more that would slip through the lips of these men.

'_Did you find anything else out?'_ The commander had questioned me but before I could reply I listened to a quiet apology spoken by a woman that I'd never even heard the voice of as we both turned to look at her bowed form near the opened shoji. She had a tea tray beside her.

'_Its alright Takagi-san, come on in.'_ Instantly looking her over I knew she was a new woman that would clean and serve us as the days went on and silently watched as she got up, tea tray in hand and sat beside the Commander as she silently fixed him tea. She never fumbled once like the new women had in the beginning when they got the job to cook, clean and serve us. She however was different indeed and my golden eyes were still trained on her quiet form as she smoothly prepared tea for us.

'_Saitou-san, have you met Takagi-san? She's our latest helper.'_ My superior voiced and I observed as the woman raised her head to glance over at me and that's when our eyes clashed. Brown-gold ones stared into my narrowed gold orbs as I knew instantly who she was. The woman from days ago that had run into me, threatened me that I owed her a new kimono and blatantly told me to watch where I was going was right before me, dressed in a simple kimono that all the servant girls wore here. _'How is that possible when I've been away for three days.'_ I spoke dryly and watched as tea was placed on the floor for me to drink and then the young woman excused herself and the room was quiet once more.

'_I see you've met her before.'_ Even if I was not staring at my superior I could hear the smile in his voice and closed my eyes as I pulled the teacup to my lips. _'No, she is not familiar to me.'_ I openly replied as I sipped the tea. It was good, far better then any I'd tasted and wondered whether it was a different brand or not. Usually my superiors and I, plus the other captains shared sake together, but after the initial night they found out I wasn't a calm person after drinking it, sake had suddenly been suspended from the Headquarters when I was in the vicinity.

As we quietly sipped our tea that evening my superior finally turned his steel gaze to me and voiced _'I have another assignment for you.'_ Instantly my gaze went straight to his as I placed down my tea and bowed before him awaiting his orders of what he wanted me to do for him this time. I spoke of nothing, as this action was voiceful enough that I'd take on any mission he asked of me. _'I want you to return to that restaurant only I need for you to book yourself a private room right next to theirs and seek out more information.'_ I remained quiet as I tactfully played it out in my mind before parting my lips to voice my own opinion. _'Isn't it too suspicious if I turn up there again...and very much alone?'_ I never liked the laugh he let off and instantly knew whatever he was thinking was definitely not a good thing.

'_I never said you'd be alone Saitou-san. In fact I think I know just the person that will keep you company while you do reconnaissance for me.'_ I quirked my eyebrow at my commander's grin and felt a frown form on my lips as his eyes turned to the closed shoji door. As he stared quietly at the shoji it didn't take long before I knew exactly what he was implying. _'Takagi-san will go as your woman for the evening.' _My words I'd spoken to her down the street had come back to haunt me. _'This isn't some game Commander, she'll only get in my way. Why don't I just find a real whore to take with me?'_ I voiced suggestively as I tried to steer the commander away from making me take that woman with me. What a nuisance this was turning out to be. His lips had quirked again and instantly he had answered with _'She is quite professional, quite sophisticated and has already accepted the mission. Besides Saitou-san, if you had a proper whore with you, I'm sure even the wolf would become distracted from his mission.'_ I was not pleased at all and without voicing anything else I bowed once more and got up to head for the shoji. Stepping out of the room I made my way towards the captain's sleeping quarters.

'_Oh Saitou-san, you have exactly 24 hours to get to know her, so I suggest you head for the kitchen and begin talking to her. Don't be mean now.'_ I looked over my shoulder at the commander as he re-entered his quarters and turned off his lantern as the shoji walls turned into darkness. The look in his eyes clearly meant "no arguing" and I held back knowing it was never good to argue with such a commander. Once he formed an idea there was no way to deter him around it in any way. Stupid old fool. I was sure he was doing this for the sheer joy of watching me squirm in the very woman's presence. She tested my very skills in remaining emotionless and cold and I suppose my commander had figured this out in a mere second. My eyes narrowed at the thought of my commander laughing in his quarters at this very moment.

I left the floorboards, running on silent feet as I headed straight towards a small tree and with my sword glinting in the pale moonlight I flicked my wrist fluently and turned it into woodchips. It still hadn't made me feel better but I stood on the dirt and watched as the kitchen door slid open as Takagi-san exited with a lantern in her hand. I had to spend the next 24 hours knowing every single detail about this very woman and yet I hadn't slept in three days. I knew I was strong and would do as my commanders asked of me, but sometimes I needed rest as well. I eyed her as she looked over at me before heading towards the sleeping quarters she had been given. I quirked an eyebrow as she entered it and left the shoji open, obviously silently telling me to come on in. Stepping away from the shattered tree I quietly entered her room as she sat on her shins waiting for me.

'_Please sit and eat Saitou-san.'_ I eyed her suspiciously as though contemplating she'd come here as a spy and noted that she sat near a tray with this evenings meal resting upon it as I had missed it earlier on. _'My meals are always served by...'_ I never did finish as Takagi-san interrupted saying she was taking care of me on orders from the commander. As I sat quietly down on the floor I began plotting the demise of my commander for doing this to me. It made me wonder if my subordinates had told him that they'd seen her before and noticed I never belittled her and so perhaps he thought it best she might as well join us here at Shinsengumi. It was also fact now that she was serving my needs, this also meant she'd been thrown into my care as well. Like I didn't have enough responsibilities of being a captain in the Shinsengumi, now I had to look after a woman too! It appeared my captain would test the Wolf of Mibu as to whether he truly was stone cold and dead.

'_You should eat and rest while you can Saitou-san, I'll watch over you.'_ My narrowed gaze quickly turned to her and if I hadn't of known better, I would of thought there was warmth rushing through those eyes of hers. Did my superiors put her up to this? Did she have ulterior motives? Perhaps she was working for the enemy, as one couldn't be too careful when it came to women, but the look in her eyes was serious and almost sincere as well. I must be sleep deprived. She spoke of nothing as I stared openly at her before I stood to my fall height. I needed to find everything that I could about this woman and fast.

'_I'm leaving...'_ I muttered and heard her scurry as she instantly placed her hand on my arm. _'You need to rest.'_ Glancing down at her she was quite a sight. Short and petite and a fire burned with the depths of her eyes. Her skin was pale and she looked soft to touch, but the thoughts immediately left my mind as I looked at the shoji. _'I'll be back, so wait for me.'_ Wait for me? What the hell was I thinking?

As I left she spoke of nothing else and then I was out of the Shinsengumi grounds, the subordinates on patrol questioning me as to why I was up but I kept silent and went on my way. I was heading back to where I first found her and would begin my investigations there.

# To be continued #


	3. Chapter III

**Inevitable Association**

A harsh wind picked up, blowing my long hair and bangs wildly about the place as I went in search of information regarding this Takagi Tokio. Thanks to my superiors decisions this woman was now bounded to me. It was pointless to question them as to why they wanted me of all the Shinsengumi to protect _that_ woman as I'd never receive a truthful answer or more importantly I was never one to question their motives.

Stepping onto the very road that I'd noticed her being harassed upon I had found an alley way where she had been lying in the mud. Perhaps that alleyway was the direction of where she had lived and so I headed own it to come to the end of it and found that a large property lay behind a high fence. It appeared to me back then that someone quite wealthy or perhaps even a government official lived there.

'_Are my eyes deceiving me or is there a Shinsengumi member at my front gate?'_ Slowing turning around that night I had found myself face to face with a short man in his fifties looking at me and smiling all the while too. As I silently looked him over I noted he was wearing a uniform which only meant,

'_You work for the government correct?'_

'_I'm a Senior Superintendent in the Aidu Clan and I very much support the Shinsengumi. I am a little shocked at the fact only one of you has come to my very door though. Has something happened to my daughter?'_

'_Your daughter?'_ I remembered muttering and then narrowed my golden eyes to look at the man more closely. How could the Wolf of Mibu miss such a similarity between this man's eyes and the eyes of Takagi Tokio?

'_She is fine, but why is she a servant to the Shinsengumi?'_ I wasn't one to beat around the bush and watched the man head towards me.

'_I found her trying to wash one of her kimonos and trying to hide the fact she had several bruises from me a few nights ago. I asked her outright and she stated a man wearing a Shinsengumi uniform helped her flee from her attackers.'_ Remaining quiet that cold evening I observed him open his gate and allow me inside. He was a strange man, trusting me openly as he did, which funnily enough his daughter did exactly the same.

'_She didn't get a proper look at him, but she knew his scent well for he smelled of tobacco and wielded his sword to perfection.' _As we headed towards the large house this government official lived in, I quirked my lips at his words from what he was relaying back to me. So she was quite the smart woman...interesting.

'_Its tradition in our family that one pays back a life debt and therefore Tokio on her own accord went to seek out the very man whom saved her from being...harmed.'_ It appeared that if I hadn't come along those worthless thugs would have done more then bruised her pale skin.

'_So may I enquire as to your visit Sir?'_

'_Saitou Hajime, Captain of Third Squad Shinsengumi. I am currently looking after your daughter.' _It was odd watching the old man's eyes lit up as I introduced myself to him. It was after all the proper thing to do even if his daughter was going to cause me more problems as we began to grow accustomed to one another as the days passed. Odd indeed.

'_I can see my daughter is in very good hands.'_ Arching an eyebrow at that, I never spoke another word as Takagi-san's old man prattled on about life with his daughter as her mother had died years ago. It appeared I need not seek out information on my own as this Senior Superintendent was happy to spill everything about his family. Takagi-san was two years younger then me and had a very high education. She had previously been an assistant to a doctor and also a head chef in one of the popular restaurants as well. No wonder my superiors had allowed her to join, she was multitalented after all.

Heading back to headquarters my mind was plagued with past memories of Takagi-san thanks to her elderly father speaking so lovingly of her. It would seem he missed her greatly for the fact he now lived in that large home by himself as she took up residence in the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

Opening the shoji to my private quarters I found her resting quietly against the wall sitting right next to my already laid out futon. Heading inside on silent feet I made my way over to her and found...she'd fallen asleep. It was then I recalled my thoughts of telling her to wait for me and that night, though my own body craved sleep as much as the next person I sat awake that entire night just looking quietly at her while she slept oblivious to my prying eyes.

Time passed by and coming back from a mission and wounded like many of my comrades we were guided into the main dojo where the servants attended to the ones that'd been badly injured. It appeared several Shinsengumi members were corrupted and I had no problem with killing them off. It was our motto after all. Aku Soku Zan – kill evil instantly. No one would ever bring down the Shinsengumi as I cut off their lives with a flash of my sword. It was as simple as that for me.

'_Captain Saitou, the commander is looking for you.'_ One of the page boys spoke as he had entered the dojo and spotted me out. Even with blood trickling from my wounds I headed quietly for my superiors quarters as no doubt they wished to have an update on how the battle had gone. We had won against one of the enemies that wished to defy us, but we paid the price for being too trustworthy to several outsiders in the Shinsengumi and several members had died...ones that were loyal to Shinsengumi and ones that were corrupted which were not Shinsengumi to me. Knocking lightly on the shoji I had entered when told to and found all three superiors gazing expectant eyes over at me as I walked in with bloody clothes.

Over the next hour or two as the sun slowly began to set, I ignored the concerned look one of the servants that used to serve me before Takagi-san came along as I continued with my debriefing while the blood from my wounds began to darken my uniform as they were not being treated.

'_You are ordered to rest for the next couple of days Saitou. Squad one and two will have patrol and guard duties while you and your men recover.'_ I had bowed my head at my superiors and left quietly heading for my quarters. My entire being ached all over that night, but the Wolf of Mibu would never complain and as I entered my quarters I instantly knew the aura of the one waiting quietly for me.

Takagi-san spoke of nothing as she stood from her kneeling position and made her way towards me as she guided me further into the room where a basin, water, wash cloths, bandages, ointments and new clothing were positioned.

Usually at the site of blood many women would be crying hysterically or passing out, but Takagi-san was different. With her experienced hands she effortlessly took my swords, placed them gently to the side and then began working away my uniform from my wounded body. I sat completely still as I looked down at the top of her head as she carefully worked my arms from my sleeves.

'_I'm glad you are safe Saitou-san.' _That was all she spoke to me before she attended to cleaning and bandaging my injuries. There was no loathing that I killed people or no questions on why I picked such a life like the Shinsengumi gave me and in fact was just the general knowledge that she was glad I was back...and back safely even with blood seeping from my body. It somehow felt...warmer in those quarters that evening as Takagi-san went about her business of taking care of me.

Since it had been several months since Takagi-san had come, she was very capable of taking care of herself I realised. True I was assigned to protect her, but as a Captain I could never be around all the time and had given her a tanto for emergencies. She knew that when she and the other women went out for supplies, Shinsengumi ninjas were watching them, but it was still a precautionary to at least carry a hidden weapon. When she had received that very tanto from me, Takagi-san had smiled up at me, before she placed it into the folds of her kimono. By giving her such a weapon that was generally used for killing she'd given me such a warm smile that had somehow touched my supposedly cold heart. It was as though giving her that very weapon was a silent statement to her that I wanted her to be safe.

That evening after I was patched up and dressed in a plain grey robe, I was sitting in my quarters eating a meal. Usually the meals consisted of rice, vegetables and some form of meat whether it chicken, beef or pork. Tonight though as I pulled the lid from a bowl, I stared silently down at,

'_It's kake-soba.' _I never responded and ate in silence while she sat in front of me and read one of the many worn books lining the cupboards in this very room as I did so. It was the first time I'd ever tasted Takagi-san's cooking and from that day on kake-soba had become my favourite meal.

As the evening wore on, my body grew tired and I thanked her, for once, for the meal but underneath that thanks I'm sure she received the hidden message as I showed appreciation to her for taking care of me. I headed for my futon and found it already out for me to fall upon. During the course of the evening she never left my side and in my half asleep half awake daze I knew she was silently gazing upon me just like I did to her.

The next day had come and I continued to rest, never truly leaving my quarters since I was ordered by my superiors to heal properly before any other missions were brought forth to my squadron.

I hadn't realised it'd been a week that I'd been gone and had last seen Takagi-san as she said farewell to me. Now though as she remained in my quarters, something within me clicked in place as I felt comfortable with her being around me...and constantly by my side as well. It was strange for me, the Wolf of Mibu, to come to this conclusion but as I sipped my tea, smoked a few cigarettes and eyed her quietly she didn't feel uncomfortable at all in this silence and in fact I found her serenely sitting in a chair, book folded in her lap as she faced the window and watched the tranquil rain continue to fall outside.

'_Would you like kake-soba for dinner tonight?'_ She had quietly questioned me when her brown-gold orbs broke from the trance of the rain and turned to my seated form still wearing the grey robe, but the front gaped open showing the expanse of my chest and the bandages beneath it. Instead of answering her I stood and walked towards her still resting in that wooden chair and wondered why my hand trailed down her cheek as I wiped the spray of rain from her porcelain face. I had waited for some sign of fear from her, but the smile on her face was definitely not of fear, but of warmth and contentment as I had finally touched her for the first time.

That rainy afternoon I'd taken her to my bed and made her my woman. My words from the street when she was pushed into me flashed through my mind as I looked upon her flushed and breathless form beneath me.

'_With an attitude like that I'll remember your face and make you my woman'_

It appeared this was very true indeed as she was untouched by any man. I never really knew what drew me to her and wondered why I even saved her that evening. It was no business of mine what was going on and yet there I was, the supposedly lone wolf going to help some damsel in distress. When I thought it'd be over, fate decided to intervene with those thoughts and brought us together once more. It appeared our inevitable association together would link us even closer then I had ever imagined.

As the rain fell outside I admired her flawless skin as Tokio slept amongst the blanket of my futon with I right at her side. She was curled into my body, searching for warmth it seemed and her soft brown hair was splayed about the place while her lips were parted bringing in short silent breaths. She was an exquisite vision as my fingers ran down her cheek. I'd been caught by her and the lone wolf inside of me became unsure as to whether I should let her go or not. When she murmured against me, looking oh so innocent, I had leaned into her wanting to hear what she voiced and for once in the history of my life even though no one witnessed it, my entire being softened for the woman beside me as she mumbled out...

"Hajime?" Snapping out of my past thoughts and halting in my walking I turned my head to the soft voice that had called out my very name, my real name and not Fujita Goro, which is what I used while serving as an officer in this new Meiji Era.

There, in a yard brimming with flowers, I found a petite woman in her 30's hanging out some washing just as the sun was heading for the horizon.

# To be continued... #

Authors Notes: Ah, this chapter and the last one (which is the next chapter) are in fact my own interpretation (like this entire story) of Saitou's life and was helped out by gaining some Saitou/Tokio/Shinsengumi Information I found at two awesome Saitou sites. If you are a Saitou fan then I totally recommend these two sites, so please go check them out http:saitou dot blood-price dot org and http:hikarikat dot com / sher / RK / Saitou / main dot html

Well I hope you guys can figure that out just take away all the spaces and such and it should work out in the end, but that has got to be the stupidest way to EVER place addressesin here. Why does this siteblow more and more with its stupidness!


	4. Chapter IV

**Inevitable Association**

There she was Saitou Tokio, my wife of over 5 years hanging out washing at such a time of day. She never changed at all...and in fact had quite a set routine of how things were done around here. Perhaps some of my strict Shinsengumi days, which still applied to me now, rubbed off on her over the years.

The look in her eyes as I climbed over the small stone wall and headed towards her was a look of surprise, happiness and relief. Surprise as to wondering what I was doing home so unexpectedly, happiness that I'd come back sooner then she probably predicted and relief that I'd come back alive and well.

Our home, which was in the outskirts of a small village, obviously to protect my family from anyone who ever found out I had a wife and kids, was lit up with lanterns, a warm glow spreading about the place even though it buzzed with no life inside. I wondered where the boys were.

Finally reaching the porch of the house, a small smile graced my hardened features as I looked upon my short wife, gold eyes trailing slowly over her as they rested upon the bulge in her stomach. It had truly been sometime since I had last been home after all. I remembered Tokio telling me she was pregnant again...and I remember feeling the slight bump she had, but now it was fully grown and out for all the other women and men she met and coerced with to see.

"Okaeri nasai Hajime." She softly spoke, a smile lighting her face as she finished off the washing before heading inside with me right behind her. Tokio never needed or wished for me to gush over her and was happy with a smile and the fact I'd returned. She wasn't interested in every detail of my travels and was only glad to look upon me to make sure I had no injuries, I'd been eating well and to make sure I always saw the kids before leaving again. She was quite the mother hen really...or should I saw mother wolf?

Sometimes I had to wonder how such a petite woman could handle three boys, another on the way and me randomly showing up every now and then. The Wolf of Mibu was always a solitary male, but sometimes, just sometimes solitude was not enough and I remember there was _always_ someone waiting for my return. Perhaps I understood Shinomori Aoshi from the Oniwabanshuu just a little better never wishing to turn evil for the weasel girl was waiting for him.

"I made kake-soba not too long ago, would you like some?" I followed the voice as it lead me into the kitchen and found Tokio already pouring me a serving into a bowl. The question was never needed to be asked, but perhaps she liked speaking aloud and wanted to hear my voice.

"As long as my wife eats with me." I stated and sat down at the table and watched her glowing brown-gold eyes flicker happily. The glow in her face was quite radiant, something a mother pregnant with child always had, but Tokio's was much brighter.

"How have you been?" It never ceased to amaze me that even though I'd been gone for months on end, Tokio was always the first to ask of my welfare rather then me of hers.

"The pieces of the Meiji Era are fitting in place perfectly, so everything is moving along smoothly." I voiced before slurping up some boodles. She'd gotten better over time...or perhaps I just hadn't been around long enough that'd I'd forgotten how good her kake-soba tasted to certain restaurants I'd frequently eaten at.

"Here give me your jacket, hat and gloves. The weather is nice and warm these days." She quietly spoke and stood from the table as she moved around to take them from me and hang them up. I silently watched as she moved back over, a serene smile never breaking from her lips as she untied the katana from my belt and leaned it against the wall as well.

"Is that more comfortable Hajime?" She questioned me once more and as I slurped my noodles down, my shoulders slumped in relaxation. It was always good to hear her voice, smell her scent and be amongst her presence again.

"The kids are doing well. Even Eiji-kun has settled in nicely with the boys. They have all grown close over the past few months."

"That's good to hear." I spoke back and lifted my eyes to see Tokio gazing at me. I had asked her before we got married why she quietly looked upon me and she spoke of nothing and instead smiled. To this day, I still don't know the reason and wondered if underneath that sweetness, a wolf lay within her as well. I could never understand what she thought at times and instead it just captivated me even more to stay with her.

"How long will you be staying?" The inevitable question finally was free as I'd been waiting for her to ask me since she called out to me in the backyard.

"At least a couple of days. I was passing through heading for Kyoto and thought I'd drop by." I quirked my lips slightly as Tokio smacked my arm before picking up my now empty bowl of noodles.

"Well I'm glad you did." She knew my sense of humour was slightly twisted. "The boys went to the festival and are staying out this evening as they wish to spend the night with their friends, so I was looking forward to having the place to myself."

"I can leave if you like." I contorted back as she washed the dishes.

"Oh yes, please do, I don't want my husband here, not at all." Rising from the chair I moved quietly towards her and in the sanctuary of our home, with now running foot steps of interrupting boys I pulled Tokio towards my chest and held her silently there, her back pressed against me.

"You must be busy these days." Tokio voiced as her hands remained in the sink even though she leaned into my chest and closed her eyes off from the world. A small tug at the corner of her lips told me she was remembering that I did this every time we were free from bratty little boys.

"Sometimes, but it is my job as a policeman to make sure that the Meiji Era moves swiftly ahead without interruptions."

"Still holding onto your beliefs I see." Breaking away, allowing Tokio to finish washing up, I leaned against the counter with arms crossed and began to explain a thing or two to my little wife.

"A man who can't hold onto his beliefs can only be..."

"Pathetic – dead _or_ alive ne?" Turning golden eyes down at laughing ones I continued to look her over and muttered,

"Aa..." With that spoken I moved towards the hallway and headed for the bedroom not needing to voice anything else. She knew what I was like and therefore explanations on my ways weren't truly necessary to her as Tokio understood having been with me for quite sometime now.

As I lay in the futon, weary of the traveling I'd just been through and the fact there was more to come, I felt her presence sit quietly beside me. Turning over to observe her in her usual motherly way, Tokio was humming lightly while patching up one of the children's clothing.

"You know Hajime it wouldn't hurt if you could be in the vicinity when your son is born." Eyeing her quietly I sat up in the futon, shed of all clothing as I was now dressed in a grey robe and watched her smile at me. So she was having another boy it seemed. This was good, because I wouldn't have a single clue what I'd do if she stated she was having a girl. Instantly my mind casts to the raccoon and weasel girl and I can't help but shudder.

"Tokio, you know that is something that cannot be promised." She sighed quietly and I scooped her up and placed her in the futon with me. "You train a dog with food. You can buy a person with money, but there isn't a man alive able to influence the Wolf of Mibu." I listened to her groan as she lifted her head to rest up on her arm as her elbow dug into the cushioned blankets and her eyes met mine. Was that a wolfish grin crossing those soft pink lips of hers?

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a man that can influence the Wolf of Mibu but in fact his dear sweet wife who can manipulate him just like he does his associates." Oh she was good...really good and without voicing anything else I brought her closer to me and felt the strong ki of our child growing within her.

Who would have thought that the lone wolf had his own 'pack' and in the terms of the Hitokiri Battousai his own 'Goddess' waiting patiently for his return while passionately and protectively taken care of their 'pups'.

It was official now...

I was one lucky bastard.

# The End #

Authors Notes: ACK! I couldn't think of a real good ending, so I'm sure Saitou's character went down the preverbal OOC tube. Ah well, one gets that, but I'm certain (even though this is my own opinion and all) that he wouldn't act so bastardly in front of his Goddess wife. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and well...YAY for Saitou!


End file.
